Apuesta
by minxi-san
Summary: una pequeña apuesta entre Fleur y Hermione.


**nota:**

**Los personajes que aquí menciono no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling.**

**tengo esta idea desde hace varias semanas, ya que un amigo me dijo: asi como lees tanto, por qué no intentas escribir¡?, asi que considero esta historia, como un tipo de prueba.**

**disculpas de antemano cualquier tipo de error que haya tenido xD**

**se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios :D**

**Apuesta**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama, pasando y pasando los canales de la televisión, en la habitación que compartía con su pareja, la hermosa rubia francesa, Fleur Delacour. Mientras que Fleur, estaba revisando su closet en busca de una toalla, y al encontrarla se dirigió a Hermione.

- Amor, me daré un baño – le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Hermione sonrió y asintió. Fleur tomo la toalla y se dirigió al baño.

"Por fin" pensó la castaña, al encontrar un buena película para ver, se entretuvo viendo la película y a los veinte minutos escucho la puerta abrirse y con paso decidido y sin ninguna vergüenza entro Fleur con la toalla envuelta en su cabello rubio, a lo que la castaña solo pudo negar, sonreír y decirle:

- ponte algo de ropa.

Fleur sonrió y dijo - por qué? Te disgusta? Se antoja? O te soy irresistible?

Hermione echo una carcajada, y le contesto – no claro que no me disgusta, antojarme? Siempre, pero por ahora solo no quiero que te dé un resfriado, y sabes que puedo resistirme a ti.

Fleur se acerco a ella y le susurro muy cerca de sus labios – segura que te puedes resistir a mi?

- por supuesto – contesto muy segura Hermione pero en apariencia porque en el fondo sabía que era incapaz de no caer en los encantas de su novia pero quería saber hasta dónde llegaría su rubia para hacerle decir lo contrario, así que la miro de manera desafiante y fue capaz de percibir un pequeño destello de diversión y picardía en la mirada de Fleur, a lo cual supo que se arrepentiría por lo que acababa de decir.

Fleur por un momento contemplo la posibilidad de torturar un poco a su novia pero que le seria satisfactorio a las dos, así que decidió hacer una pequeña apuesta. Sin haberse alejado ni un poco de su novia le dijo – creo que tendré que averiguarlo, así que, te propongo una apuesta – Hermione asintió para que continuara, Fleur pensó en algo que le disgustara a la castaña dejar de hacer y una idea vino a su mente – mmmm ya se, si no logras resistirte a mí, no iremos al cine durante tres meses y si lo logras, pues iremos todas los días que quieras sin ningún impedimento de mi parte.

A la castaña le brillaron los ojos si había algo que le gustara casi tanto como le gustaba Fleur, era ver películas e ir al cine. De manera rápida, pensó en las películas que quería ver en esas fechas y al no encontrar ninguna demasiado importante, dijo – me parece justo.

Fleur sonrió y dijo – es un trato. Hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer que pierdas esta apuesta. Si te mueves, haces algún ruido nada inocente, pierdes, pero si logras controlar tu cuerpo, habrás ganado – Hermione asintió y espero un momento para ver lo que haría la rubia.

Fleur de manera lenta fue empujando a Hermione para que se recostara en la cabecera de la cama, al lograrlo, dejo caer la toalla, dejando ver a la castaña su delicada piel de porcelana, sus pechos bien proporcionados con unos pezones rosados pidiendo a gritos, según Hermione, atención. Se sentó en la pierna de Hermione y comenzó un ligero vaivén, la castaña tuvo que ahogar un gemido ya que la sensación de tener la feminidad de Fleur sobre su pierna fue muy placentera y rengándole a merlin que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para ganarle a la rubia.

Fleur sonrió al ver la cara de hermione, y se concentro en la tarea de darse placer con el cuerpo de su novia; su vaivén su aumentando la velocidad, su lubricación iba en aumento, y el sonrojo de hermione mucho más. Podia sentir que hermione luchaba para contener las ganas de tomarla para que coincidan con el ritmo de sus caderas, asi que queriendo tormentar a su novia, dejo de moverse y se fue acercando mas, Hermione poco a poco quedo con la espalda totalmente recostada en la cama. Fleur quedo a caballo a la altura de los pechos de la otra y le dijo – esto si que lo voy a disfrutar – y previniendo que la castaña le contestaría algo, se sento en su boca y dejo salir un gemido un poco fuerte y comenzó a balancearse, procurando que su clítoris quedara perfectamente en la boca de su amante.

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida y con ganas de mandar a la borda la apuesta pero le excitaba demasiado saber y ver que fleur se daba placer, asi que hizo haciendo un control extra se dedico a mirar a su pareja que tenia una expresión de total placer, con la mano izquierda apoyada en la pared y la derecha en su seno, masajeándolo y pellizcándolo para lograr que su excitación aumente. La castaña estaba conteniendo las ganas de empujar la lengua en el sexo de la rubia asi que se concentro en disfrutar del olor que tenia frente a su nariz. Fleur a pesar de que estaba haciendo el "trabajo" sola, lo estaba disfrutando enteramente, tener el cuerpo de su castaña dándole placer pero aun asi tenia un as bajo la manga y queriendo que su novia perdiera, tomo su mano flexiono tres dedos, los puso sobre su estomago y al no ver resistencia, se levanto de la boca de la castaña para sentarse en sus dedos que se deslizaron perfectamente debido a que se encontraba muy húmeda y dejo salir un sonoro gemido. Sintió que la mano de hermione esta inmóvil, levanto la mirada y vio a una castaña totalmente sonrojada, con la respiración acelerada y con ganas de tirársele encima, al no haber ningún moviendo continuo con lo suyo, comenzó a moverse, de arriba abajo, en círculos, fleur estaba encanta con los gestos que hacia hermione. Empezó a poner más fuerza a sus embestidas, ya que se sentía estar a punto de llegar, por haberse estimulado con las posiciones anteriores, siguio embistiendo hasta que empezó a sentir vibrar sus adentros, dio un último movimiento, cerro, se sintió aun mas mojada y dejo salir una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, abrió los ojos, sonrio al ver la cara de euforia de su castaña, y sin levantarse dijo – vaya! No crei que lo lograras – dejo escapar un suspiro, se levantó y se echó al lado de hermione solo que de manera inversa. Echo una ulitma mirada a su novia que seguía sin moverse y se acomodo en la cama.

Hermione estaba completa y absolutamente sin palabras, tener a fleur de esa manera, fue totalmente increíble, pero se sentía mejor al saber que si pudo ganarle a su novia. Asi bajo la mirada y se percato de su seductora, la cual se encontraba a su lado pero dejándole ver su feminidad, ya que estaba recostada y tenia extendida su pierna izquierda. Sin pensarlo mucho, dirigió su mano a la pierna de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla, escucho a la rubia suspirar, sonrió y siguió con lo mismo.

Se la paso así durante varios minutos, recorría las piernas de la rubia en silencio, le tocaba su trasero que le encantaba y era de las partes favoritas del cuerpo de su novia, pero rememorando las cosas que fleur hacia un rato había hecho, sobre todo por como se sintió al tenerla sobre su boca. Sin poder evitarlo dirgio su vista hacia la feminidad de la rubia, que estaba totalmente depilado y sin tener bien en cuenta lo que hacia empezó a correr sus lados en la parte interna de las piernas de fluer, sintió a la rubia abrir un poco mas y siguió en lo suyo, poco a poco acercaba los dedos a los labios vaginales, los acariciaba de arriba abajo, hacia círculos con los dejos, seguía escuchando los suspiros de la rubia, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, y sin pensarlo mas, separo los labios y se encontró con que su novia estaba mojada y creía con ganas de algo mas, creyendo que había ganado la apuesta, dirigió uno de sus dedos al clítoris para comenzar a masajearlo, ahí fue cuando escucho un gemido y sonrio mas. La rubia abria las piernas y eso fue invitación a hermione para hacerla suya. Paseo la palma de la mano en la entrada y sintió la humedad, sin pensarlo mucho, metió dos dedos en la entrada de fleur, quien y se movió para quedar boca arriba pero continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Hermione se entrego a embestir a la rubia que gemia y suspiraba a cada momento, sus embestidas iban en aumento, suspiró, y haciendo a un lado el cansancio y metió otro dedo más a lo cual fleur abrió los ojos y gimio en todo su esplendor, dejándole saber a la castaña que se había venido.

- 'Ermione – susurro fleur quien poco a poco alojaba el agarre que tenia a las sabanas. Hermione se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente, al separse se acurruco a su novia que la había abrazado en la cintura y se quedo callada, trantando de recuperar la respiración. A los minutos fleur levanto la cabeza y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa – 'ermione – al ver que hermione la miro, termino de decir – amor! Perdiste la apuesta.

- que? Claro que no! – contesto hermione totalmente sorprendida y continuo bajando la voz – pero ya habías terminado "tu prueba", por eso crei que ahora si podía hacer algo. Fleur se acerco a besarle, pidiendo entrada a la boca de la castaña quien suspiro en el beso, se separaron lentamente y la rubia le dijo – no, nunca te dije que había terminado, solo intente tomar un descanso, no crei que tu, aprovecharías ese momento para perder la apuesta – termino riendo

La castaña la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa diciéndole - eres una traicionera, – al terminar la beso y la miro.

- jajaja si, pero asi me amas – contesto Fleur con una sonrisa engreída.

- si asi te amo – respondió la castaña y agrego acariciando la parte interna de las piernas de la rubia – bueno ya que perdi la apuesta creo empezare a pensar como pasar mi tiempo.

fleur gimio y contesto – creo que a pesar de haber perdido, también lo disfrutaras – hermione sonrio y se inclino a besarle.


End file.
